


The Prank War

by TCIsBestPony



Category: Huedhaut, Ichthys, Star Crossed Myth, voltage games
Genre: F/M, Star Crossed Myth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCIsBestPony/pseuds/TCIsBestPony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Voltage Game app Star Crossed Myth, the MC (Feather) begins a prank war between herself and the God of Pisces Ichthys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prank War

Star Crossed Myth, The Prank War One Shot.  
((if you’s don’t know Star Crossed Myth, go check the App out, it’s absolutely fanastic!!!!))

MC X Hue, but a pranking war begins between MC and Ikky. The MC will be called Feather.

It had been a long day at work for me and I couldn’t wait to get home and just relax. I really did want to see Hue tonight but I was so tired I wanted my bed that little bit more. I yawned as I opened my apartment door and quickly slumped onto my bed as my bag hit the floor. I let out a huge sigh and was about to curl up when I heard his voice.  
“Long day?” I shot up when Hue smiled slightly from the balcony. I couldn’t help but smile at his beautiful face.  
“Hey, yeah I’m sorry, I was going to come to the mansion but…” I said as he came into the room.  
“Don’t worry about it, you humans need rest so it’s understandable, but I did miss you” He said slightly sad. I hated it when he teased me like this and made me feel guilty for working.  
“You’re the one who is the heavens all day every day working, don’t make me feel guilty” I prodded him as he sat next to me.  
“Hmm, you got me” he said pulling me into his strong arms. But something didn’t feel right; he hugged me a little too tight. I looked up at him as he gently kissed my head.  
“Is everything ok?” I ask “is Leon being annoying and cocky as ever?”  
“Always, but I bought you a present” he said, quickly changing the subject.  
“You didn’t need to do that” I couldn’t help but be curious as to what he’d gotten me. Was it from the Heavens or something from Earth? Either way, this news woke me up and I sat up a little more in his arms. “What did you get me” I smirked slightly.  
“Typical human getting curious at nothing” he smiled and gave me the bag. I eagerly opened it, yes I was embarrassed at being excited at a little present but I didn’t care. It made Hue giggle that giggle I loved so much. Problem was, as soon as I saw what it was inside the bag I went bright red.  
“What the….Hue, erm” I couldn’t talk as I saw the incredibly revealing underwear “I….err” I stared as I heard a knock on the door. Blushing bright red I put the bag on the bed and went to answer. It’s funny because at one moment I was as red as a tomato, but as soon as I saw who was at the door, the colour drained so I was as white as snow.  
“H-Hue?” I asked.  
“Yes…Feather, are you quite alright, you’re so pale” Hue said. I froze as soon as I heard laughing from inside my apartment. I knew that laugh anywhere. My face changed to anger, so many emotions in such a short space of time, this God is going to pay!  
“ICHTHYS! YOU’RE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!” I said storming back into the room.  
“Your face Feather! Was priceless!” Ichthy’s, the God of Pisces, had taken the place where fake Hue was sitting. “Oh Hue you missed a trick!”  
“I can clearly see” Hue said from behind me “but angering my Feather like that, you’re in a heap of trouble”  
Ichthy’s could see my rage and quickly fled, but still laughing. I shouted up into the sky after him as he flew away.  
“Oh you better run Ikky, you’re gonna pay! SO Pay!” The laughing faded and I was finally alone with my Hue, the real Hue. I turned and saw him admiring the underwear Ikky had bought for his prank. “Please don’t look at those Hue” I said, bright red once again. I tried to grab them off him but he was too fast in keeping them from my grasp.  
“It’s interesting” he said, staring at them “I rather like these” a tiny smirk appeared on his face, and my face burned even more. “I know you’re going to kill Ichthy’s but I think I may thank him” His smirk grew as he pulled me to him “will you wear them? Just for me”  
“How do I know it’s you? And say, not Teo” I teased.  
He sighed deeply.  
“You’ve known me for so long and you still can’t tell if it’s the real me?” he said sadly.  
I knew this was just him teasing me so stuff it, I was going to tease him too.  
“Not by face, but by a kiss I can” I said, lifting my lips to meet his. He chuckled and happily brushed his lips against mine.  
“Well?” he asked.  
“Definitely my Huedhaut” I smiled “I guess I could wear these”  
“Are you sure?” He asked, stroking my cheek.  
“Just as soon as I finish plotting my revenge” I laugh slightly evilly.  
“What are you planning my Goddess?”  
“Oh you’ll see, and I need your help”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the mansion a few days later, my plan is in place and I am casually sitting with Hue, Dui and Teo in the grand living room. I had made cherry pie, Dui’s favourite, and we were having a slice happily. That is, until I heard Ikky’s yell. I smirk but stay cool in front of the other Gods I’ve come to love individually. Hue keeps playing with my hair as Dui and Teo look up like little meerkats.  
“What the heck was that?” Dui asks.  
“That sounded like Ichthy’s” Teo said.  
“That was definitely Ikky” Hue said calmly as he ate his last bite of pie.  
It wasn’t long until I heard the living room doors slam open and Ikky storming through and straight to me. I try my absolute best not burst out laughing at his situation.  
“Erm, Ichthy’s, you seem to be covered in…erm” Dui says as politely as he can.  
“In what humans call Sellotape, yes, thank you Dui!” Ikky says, fuming at me “this goldfish did it”  
“What me?” I ask innocently, still completely straight faced “I didn’t do anything”  
“It’s so on Goldie” Ikky says, storming out of the room, trying to get the sellotape out of his hair.  
Once he’s gone I lose it and laughing until my sides hurt.  
“My love, how did you do that?” Hue asks.  
Dui and Teo go wide eyed and stare at me.  
“Y-you did that Goldie?” Teo asks, taken aback at my boldness with pranks.  
“I did, Hue showed me which room was his and while he distracted him, I put strips of sellotape across his door, simple, but effective” I smirk widely, but I know he’s going to get me back for what I had just done. Well, bring it on Ikky.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ikky’s next attack on me was only the next day. It was only a small one, but it was funny I have to admit. I was sitting in bed trying to change the channel on my TV but it just wasn’t working. I sat for a good half an hour what was going on when I heard Ikky laughing on my balcony. He had switched the remote for a fake one. I sighed heavily but chuckled.  
“My turn to get you back Ikky!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My next trick was hilarious but I had to time it perfectly. I didn’t want Leon or Scorps to get them. Those two could be scary and I wanted to stay out of their way as much as possible. I was going to ask Hue for help but he was up in the Heavens working again.  
When I saw my victim I hid quickly and waited. Ikky opened the door in front of him then suddenly ‘HOOONK’. His nicely kept, little ponytail was instantly messed up and he fell backwards onto the floor. I laughed and laughed. Ikky saw me behind the curtain and pulled it back, a full on smirk on his face.  
“You’re not bad Goldie, but you’re going to have to step up your game to keep up” he said heading to his room.  
I knew I would have to. Ikky was incredibly good at pranks and just a horn behind the door wasn’t going to cut it now. I did have to step up my game, and I did.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a good few weeks of back to back pranks, including Ichthy’s changing my clothes size so I thought I was gaining weight, putting mayo in my lovely chocolate doughnuts and, the worst one, putting cups of water on my bedroom floor while I slept so I couldn’t get up the next morning. Yeah, that one made me late for work, I wasn’t happy. But I pulled a few good ones too, like telling him one day on Earth we dressed like animals and behaved like said animal. That day in town with him was hilarious.  
It was while I was planning my next prank when Ikky came into the living room.  
“You alone?” he asked politely.  
“Yeah, Hue said to wait here for him for our date” I said, sitting up to face him “what’s up?”  
“Nothing” he said sitting next to me, smiling kindly “but you’ve proven yourself to me Feather, your pranks aren’t half bad!”  
“Why thank you kind sir” I giggle.  
“I’m here to ask you if you wanna help me prank Scorps”  
My face drains of colour.  
“I erm, I don’t think I want to do that Ikky” I said. Scorpion was one scary God when he was angry, and when he was in a normal mood. He was one God I didn’t want to mess with.  
“Oh come on!” he smirked, nudging my shoulder with his, becoming incredibly animated “Teo isn’t willing and I thought you’d love to!”  
I sighed, I had grown to really love Ikky, not in the same way I loved Hue, but definitely like an older brother I always wanted. I guessed if he was with me on this one, Scorpion couldn’t do anything to hurt me, or at least I hoped not.  
“Go on then, what is it?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few days we spent planning together. I knew Hue was getting slightly jealous but I took care of that very quickly. The scene was set and our slow growing prank on Scorps had begun. It was a prank set out to just irritate him, but for the entire day. Using Ikky’s powers, he did need me so he could use said power. He touched my shoulder when Scorps found his way into the ‘prank room’ we called it. Basically it was the living room, and every time he entered it, he would hear a low humming in his ear. We sniggered all day but keeping out of sight.  
Clearly, as the day went on, Scorps got more and more annoyed at this weird humming. He flapped his hand over his ears countless times and Ikky made the noise louder each time. He got so confused it was actually really quite funny. To see such a stern God look lost and dazed was a new experience.  
Eventually, Scorps had had enough and shouted at nothing.  
“STOP IT JUST STOP IT YOU INSOLENT HUMMING!”  
Me and Ikky burst out laughing. Scorps turned and scowled at us, before very quickly leaving the room. Ikky sits up and smiles at me.  
“You’re cool Feather, don’t change!” He said.  
I blush at the compliment but smile. I had made a new bond with this cheeky God, and I loved it. 

((If you want to see what these character’s look like, check out them here:  
Ichthys: https://41.media.tumblr.com/4e78ea0bf7311933155474bfa55d1d25/tumblr_nfb69eY9Db1tvlf8vo6_250.jpg  
Hue: https://41.media.tumblr.com/3b513450e15b581354ed9213d158ea47/tumblr_nfb69eY9Db1tvlf8vo5_250.jpg ))


End file.
